


Regret Embellishes Memory

by Selwyn111



Series: Not our new overwatch [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Hanzo does not deserve this, I am so sorry Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: Everyone focuses on the growth Genji faced when he left the clan in pieces. Now is time to focus on the pieces Hanzo was left in.





	Regret Embellishes Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Hanzo has all that delicate of ankles so cyber enhancements! This is Hanzo's half to Random Excess Memories, which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870716 
> 
> Fun fact I made them have the exact same word count.

He loved his brother, both him and his father. Hanzo knew he had a duty though, his mother always was telling him that. His father told him that with the duty his mother bestowed upon him he also had to protect his brother. There was a chance to see Genji grow and become normal. Despite growing up and living in the clan morals. 

Time held little meaning, time together was rare. It was when they sparred that they could be kids playing. Hanzo thoroughly enjoyed watching Genji become proficient at different weapons. Genji insisting that he could wield a weapon that was almost twice his height when he was four, and now honing his skills for the ceremony after their parents passing. 

"Genji I want you to know I only want the best for you." 

"I know Hanzo." Genji replies, going over the ceremonial movements for the seventh time since he started. 

Hanzo silently picks up his own weapon and joins. They finish and then Genji speaks again, “I don't think it was an accident.” 

Hanzo wipes his brow with his sleeve and starts to go and put his weapons away. He can hear Genji following him to the weapon rack. He doesn't have to turn around to know that Genji was waiting for a response, “I don't think it was a complete accident. I think mother's death was an unfortunate oversight, I do think they tried to get rid of dad.” 

Genji fumbles with his weapon for a second. He gives an astonished look to Hanzo moving in closer, “What? You think this was an assassination attempt?” 

“Genji drop it. I don't want you to get involved in this.” Hanzo says taking the weapon from his brother and puts it away. 

Genji watches in stunned silence as Hanzo casually walks away from the conservation, “I don't think I can. I knew that- holy shit.”

“Language.” Hanzo interrupts Genji with the offhand remark. 

Genji shakes his head at his brothers comment but continues with his miniature rant, “Hanzo you just said that dad was assassinated by the family and you want me to drop it? We are supposed to be doing a grand funeral for the entire family, and they did it!” 

Hanzo turns on his heel and cups his hand over Genji’s mouth, “Don't talk so loudly, that you would have every ear turn on us.” 

Genji nods crossing his heart promising to keep his voice at a whisper, “Have you killed someone for the clan?” 

Hanzo looks up at the sky and shakes his head walking away with a sigh, “That is the first thing you ask? I much preferred it when you were being so solemn a moment ago.” 

Genji starts to follow Hanzo again, “And I much prefer having fun. Actual fun outside of these walls Hanzo. Training and everything isn't as fun as it could be, there are lives to be lived outside and that's where you can find me being free.” 

\-----------------------------------------

Hanzo sighed standing outside of the Shimada gate, he was told to go and find Genji who had failed to show for the surprise curfew check. Hanzo waves away the small escort, “I can find him.” 

One of the guards goes to protest and Hanzo stops them with an upraised hand, “I will find him.” 

They nod and depart, “Yes master Shimada.” 

Hanzo walks along the streets and knows that Genji does this to be free, but it was getting annoying to Hanzo. He was running out of excuses to say for when Genji was missing in the morning for training when he was hung over. He was also running out of reasons to defend his brother, it was time that some discipline was showed, he didn't want to have to deal with Genji being a brat for his entire life. 

Hanzo stared at the neon lights and holograms outside of the establishments and dives on the street, the promises and falsities of what's inside. Hanzo gives a casual glance to the line and walks towards the bouncer. Ignoring the jeers from the line and the name calling, he walks right up to the bouncer and the bouncer knew the incoming question. 

“Kicked him out and told him to go home went in the opposite direction smiling and outrunning a very tired bodyguard.” 

Hanzo mutters more than a few curses under his breath and gives a courteous nod to the bouncer before he continues on his way down the street to the next bar. He hears similar stories for the next few dives it was on the fifth establishment Hanzo had found the bouncer who would let Genji in. 

“Haven’t seen him leave. But someone was asking for him five- actually fifteen minutes ago.” 

“I am going to get him, if I may.” Hanzo motions to move inside the club. 

The bouncer moves out of the way but the apparent leader of a group of ladies steps forwards, “Why is he getting to cut ahead.” 

“He is-” The bouncer starts to forcible explain moving towards the group of women for disrespecting someone so powerful. 

Hanzo speaks above the bouncer, at that moment appearing more frightening than the bouncer who moves out of the way, “I am getting a patron out so you may enter quickly miss.” 

The woman nods and takes a step back seeing the underlying anger in Hanzo’s eyes, “Whatever you have to do.” 

The doors open and the noise and smells blast Hanzo who tries to hide how appalled he was by this place. Hanzo continues through the building a few of the wiser patrons nod in the direction of the younger Shimada and a few of the more neutral parties are non helpful to Hanzo’s search. 

The other patrons at the booth spot Hanzo and Genji was the last to quiet down, he was too busy laughing at whatever joke he was just told, “Awww, come on that was funny. Why aren't you laughing?” 

Genji winces as Hanzo grabs him by the hair and gently tugs back on his hair forcing him to look back, “We are leaving now.” 

“By that angry look on your face brother, something tells me that you need this more than I do.” Genji gestures to a few of the patrons who do well to hide their fears and nod to Hanzo, “See making friends.” 

“I will- hey!” 

Hanzo was stunned by the offer, losing grip on Genji’s hair his brother slips free and lays himself in the center of the group, “Hanzo you need to fuck. If I am put things simply. I see you didn't bring anyone with you this time so it's what you want.” 

Everyone at the table notices Hanzo flush red with embarrassment, they do their best to keep their composure but one the first giggle escaped it was all over. Hanzo wanted nothing more for this to stop, he takes one step towards the table to grab Genji. His hand wraps around the fabric of Genji’s shirt and Genji clasps Hanzo hand and pulls him down already over balanced Hanzo falls forwards. Genji slips from his grasp, the only thing keeping him from shouting was his duty, “Genji get back here now.” 

“Not until you calm down.” Hanzo hears Genji’s voice from behind him, “Give me a nice escape and it will be good on your tip.” 

Hanzo feels himself being groped by the group of people he starts to disentangle himself as soon as he could spitting curses at every hand that was touching him. They finally backed off when Hanzo grabbed one person's arm and wrenched it back flipping them onto the table, “Let me go.” 

Hanzo starts sprinting away from the table, not caring how he looked. He was trying to do the right thing but at that moment he wanted to kill his brother. Running through he eventually makes it to the door everyone ushering the volatile Hanzo after his brother, throwing open the door he hears sounds of protest, “Shit what what you are doing! I'm a Shimada just let me down.” 

“Genji Shimada.” Hanzo had surpassed yelling and in a quiet rage which everyone could see. Some of the people ignore the tones of the people and continue to take photos for the press in the morning. 

Genji didn't care about the tone he heard his voice, “See yeah! This guy can vouch. I am Genji Shimada. So put me down.” 

Hanzo stared in disbelief at his brothers tone change from friendly to threatening in heartbeat. How the bouncer nearly complied if saw Hanzo a step behind the door, “Can't, really.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I said I was here to remove you for these ladies.” Hanzo’s glare returns in full taking the group of ladies back again who hated how they were just implicated into the scene. 

“We never knew it was a family matter. We are fine…” 

“No it is well past time that you came home Genji. Do not make this any worse than it has to be.” 

Genji fights to turn around in the bouncers grip then deflates, “Hanzo. I thought you were making friends in there. Can't get someone who would stick with you for more than the thirty seconds you last?” 

Hanzo’s temper flairs and he clocks Genji across the jaw, “Shut your fucking mouth. We are going home.” 

The bouncer places Genji on the ground and everyone else gives their distance to the pair once they were out of earshot Genji turns back over his shoulder still massaging his jaw, “I overstepped the line Hanzo. I'm sorry.” 

Hanzo still shaking out his knuckle sees that Genji was trying a sincere apology, “You only used words. I went overboard. I'm sorry. Just try not to get caught being out past curfew okay?” 

Genji nods, “And thanks for getting me and not having someone else drag me out of there. I guess this is what having a brother is like?” 

\-----------------------------------------

The elder was folding a newspaper in half with another headline of Genji partying and Hanzo coming to the rescue to get him back to the complex. It had been not the first and certainly not the last in the foreseeable future. 

The elder gives a casual glance to Hanzo before on focusing on disposing the paper, "You must remove him." 

It was something that everyone kept telling him, reinforcing their statement every time the press saw him or he would forgo the rules. Hanzo knew that he would have to do something soon an offhand comment, “Genji could be trained to be better.”

"That sounds like an excellent idea. He is your perfect match in every way apart from attitude, we now have a way to change that about him." 

Hanzo watches in silent horror as the elders bring up schematics for subtle cyber-enhancement. It would be a small implant at the base of the spine, and cybernetic eyes so they could monitor and choose his actions. Punishing him for ones they disapproved of. 

Genji was going to be stuck with a living death. Hanzo knew what he had to do, "I- I will do what I must." 

He regretted thinking for many previous nights that he had wanted to kill his brother. His thoughts were coming back to get him for the worst. 

"We know you will young master Shimada." 

\-----------------------------------------

He would do what he had to. What he had to do, even if it wasn't pleasant. His feeling aside this was about Genji. Genji's future, if he failed tonight Genji would die, if he succeeded Genji would be shown mercy. 

"Shall we spar tonight carrot?" 

Genji lets out a restrained laugh, "Says the one who wears orange with a whole mop of hair." 

Hanzo nods, "We can practice later than usual and after we can have a drink? Easier to sneak out in the dark." 

"Are you serious? Loser needs to take double shots. I promise not to lose on purpose." Genji was practically jumping up and down before bolting out of sight. 

Hanzo stands in the courtyard staring up at the sky, he had to do this. He just had to remind himself he had to do this. That spark of life being a living corpse was too much to bear. 

It was a few hours to wait but the agony of waiting made it feel like so much more, Hanzo went through his mind and saw that there was no other option. He had spent time clearing the yard of all guards and observers and disabled the cameras carefully not wanting to be caught. 

Hanzo had his weapons cleaned, sharpened, ready and was waiting for Genji to show up, it had been ten minutes past the hour and Genji finally shows up. Without a word or beratement they both level their weapons and begin to spar. 

After the first few strokes the reality hits Hanzo of the situation, a few more simple parries from Genji and he realizes something is different as well. There a a lot of near strikes, small nicks in blades and slices for hanging fabric. 

Genji lets out a small decisive noise, "I have gotten first blood." 

"It's last blood that counts for more." Hanzo reminds. Their fight escalates each strike landing more true than the one before, each knowing the others prowess, strengths and weaknesses. 

Genji starts to tire and moves to disengage being thrown back into the fray, "Hanzo what is your goal here?" 

Hanzo heart steels to his brothers tone, it was about breath control. It was about control and freedom becoming an extension of your weapon. Become alone and do what is in his best interest for once, "I am doing the right thing." 

Hanzo saw the trap his brother set a moment too late his swing already in motion. He forced Genji to use a double parry crossdown he hears Genji shout just in time to feel his nose he crushed under Genji's boot. 

"And now brother time to show you the right parry!" 

The back of his hand up against his nose head tilted back slightly. His other arm vainly holding his other weapon at Genji, he is close to breaking. He had to do this, or he couldn't live to see what would happen to Genji, "I am trying-"

The weapon is slapped painfully out of his hand. Hanzo clutches it closer to his chest as Genji tries to understand this fight, "Trying to what Hanzo! Are you trying to lose." Genji's tone softens, "We are equal and you know this, let's get you to the healers. Before this ends up as something we regret." 

He doesn't know if Genji understands the sorrow in his voice through his broken nose, "Genji you can win every battle, but to lose one is to die." 

He pushes away Genji's outstretched hand closing his eyes and looking down he makes it look like he was going for his sword but pulls a stun grenade out of his his tunic, "But today you lose." 

Hanzo watches Genji stumble backwards swinging blindly with his weapon shouting at him, "Your weird fucking metaphors! Do you so hate to lose? That you would be a cheater. You fight with nothing but a goal-" 

Hanzo had easily sidestepped the attack but not the accusations. His pommel connects to the side of Genji's head, it would be time to start the dark deed. He had won, and in turn lost what he cared about. 

\-----------------------------------------

"Master Shimada if your brother has left the picture. It is not up to you to have the same alcohol intake as he did." 

Hanzo winces against the harsh morning light that was shunting through his blinds. He broadly checks the time ignoring the elders that were in his room. The clock read that he had overslept his alarm he lets out a groan the a shout of surprise as a bucket of cold water is thrown on him, he sputter indigently about to shout back when his chin is cupped in one of the elders hands and an inch away from their face. 

"Hanzo this is enough sulking! You have a position to fill and we will not have another disgrace to the family. We can and will make you cooperate if we have to." 

Hanzo grabs onto their hand and removes it from his chin, "I know exactly of what we are both capable of. And I act with the clans best I interests at heart." 

The elders step back their leader speaking again, "I should hope so. We are your family. Your only family." 

Hanzo watches them leave wiping off his face and starts to wring out his hair, it would take time to dry off and if the clock proved right then he wouldn't have the time to properly dry it off. He gets out of the sopping bed and dons a bath towel at the waist to walk around inside the Shimada complex. The elders might have wisdom but he was still the leader of the clan, what he said goes. 

After washing up and putting on real clothes he arrives to the meeting with thirty seconds to spare. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail so it wouldn't drip everywhere. Everyone gives their nods and respectful acknowledgements whence walks in, "What is this meeting about?" 

"We have intelligence supposing that Overwatch is going to be attacks us soon. This meeting is to get you back on track." The elder nods and most of the room departs, "We know that there was an altercation between you and Genji, but the results were in your favor. Your time for sulking is over. We are moving you to another location for you to sober up, and to try and better yourself. You will be leaving tonight and it will be told that you left for business reasons." 

Hanzo nods, "And if I-" Hanzo stops mid sentence he holds onto the side of his face. The sting of the slap would leave a red mark for sure, "Wha- who do you think you are?" 

"An adult disciplining an ignorant brat who thinks he has power." The elder steps in close to Hanzo blocking off his movement grabbing hold of his left wrist and slamming it into the table. The elder growls in Hanzo's ear, "And if you dare think of pulling another stunt like the execution of your brother, you will share a similar fate." 

Hanzo winces as the elder applies pressure to his wrist keeping him there. He closed his eyes for a second when the elder was whispering in his ear, his eyes pop open when a dagger stabs into his hand. 

"Listen to me Hanzo Shimada. On, your, pathetic, life." 

Hanzo manages to nod while gasping in pain, the disapproving glare made him struggle for composure. He manages to look the elder in their eyes with a few unwelcome tears stream down his face, "I am listening." 

"We are not afraid to make you do what we want. If you refuse to do as you are told, accidents happen and we will change you to what we need. You are a face as was your father, the last person to have power in the family was your mother. You along with your brother are expendable, but now that your brother is dead you will have to be shaped and there is no one to share the burden of blame." 

Hanzo nods and listens unmoving, "But then why did you teach us to fight or all these different skill." 

Hanzo feels the dagger being removed from his hand, "Because it was useful to keep you distracted. You will clean this and return it before you go to tend to your hand. If you do not complete it, then you will be reminded of your value to us." 

The elders and everyone files out of the room leaving Hanzo alone. Once he is alone he starts to nurse his wound before doing what he was told. 

\-----------------------------------------

"Master Shimada you have to wake up." 

Hanzo at first tries to wave away the comment but when he is shaken more forcefully that he almost falls off of the countertop and bar stool does he groggily look at the speaker, "There is no need to call me master. More like failure." 

He can hear them grumbling, "It doesn't matter the facility is under attack and we are getting you out of here. We still need a strong face for the Shimada clan." 

Hanzo is being shoved towards the cars, one door was already open, "I don't want to go." 

"Hanzo you have to. You have a purpose." They try to shove Hanzo to the car. 

Hanzo wraps his arm around them, placing one hand on the back of their neck and slams them into the car, "Then tell me what it is! Is it to be a puppet and face this every day!" They try to talk to Hanzo only to have their arm painfully wrenched backwards, "I don't want to follow anyone's orders anymore. I don't want to be having to look over my shoulder to see if I am going to be eliminated at any second. I just want it to be over. I don't want it to be over! I want to be able to live as my own, to live for once and not-" 

Both men give a shout as the pinned man manages to get a taser out while Hanzo was monologuing Hanzo who was hung-over collapses first. They start to load Hanzo into the car when he goes to resist again, "I'm sorry Hanzo. Some of us really are." 

Hanzo feels his nose break again and he goes back into the car, he tries to voice his complaints but the glass between the driver area was closed off, "Let me out of here! I demand that you let me out! Just let me be caught and face justice. I'm not worth it." 

Hanzo feels the car start up and a line of cars start leaving. As soon as they leave the complex lights and faint gunfire can be heard. He had just gotten out in time. 

\-----------------------------------------

It had gone downhill for Hanzo, recklessness mixed with intoxication was not a good combination. He was living under the thumb of the elders each time driving his ideas and mishaps just to the point of punishment. 

"We are going to make a statement." 

Hanzo nods at this meeting keeping his distance from everyone, "Who is the statement meant for?" Hanzo can't read anyone in attendance, "Who is the statement meant for?" 

"It is meant for those who do not know their purpose. For those who don't know their place.-" The elder starts and Hanzo tries not to zone him out for once, "-These sorry souls who want to try their hardest and fail." 

Hanzo couldn't deal with it today, he cuts off the elder, "Just give me a name." 

The elder nods, "Hanzo Shimada." 

The room bursts into action, Hanzo elbows the first person on his right and kicks the kneecap of the man on his left. He starts to move back when another pair closes in Hanzo tries to jump back but his pant leg is caught Hanzo falls backwards. 

He tries to kick out but the second pair are on him. One grabs a fistful of hair and before Hanzo can fight back he hears a gun's safety flick off. He also feels a knife on his throats then a gun on his temple. 

"No, you said that you needed me." 

"I remember saying that you were expendable. It was a split decision, but a slim majority would still like this to remain in the family. But know that you belong to us."

Just before Hanzo is gagged the elder says one last thing to him, "Regret embellishes memories. Careful of what you remember." 

Gagged he is dragged near silently through the complex, he realizes that he is being taken to the healers he starts making a fuss. Struggling garners a punch to the ribs, he tries to gain his breath through the thick cloth of the gag. Hanzo continues to struggle and he is knocked out. 

\-----------------------------------------

"Wake up! I want you awake for this." 

Hanzo awakes in the medical bay of the Shimada clan, he starts to sit up and then is pushed back down. He looks down to his chest and sees it was lightly strapped in, he could feel the harsher cutting bindings around his legs, "What is this?" 

His comment elicits a glance nothing more he repeats himself feeling his head being pushed back and other bindings tightening around his body, "What is this."

He feels a needle poke above his waist then he notices the assortment of IV tubes poking into him, "What are you going to do? Please?" 

The room ignores him, then continue their jobs. Hanzo realizes that the needle was a numbing agent, he can't feel his left leg and he sees another needle approaching to the right side of his waist, "Why can- no. No you wouldn't." 

"Shimada if you do not shut up. It will just be worse for you. Reduce the dosage." 

The elder looks at the one holding onto the needle who quickly goes and adjusts the dosage of anesthetic in the needle. Hanzo feels part of his leg go numb but knows it won't last that long, he fights to keep control of his mouth. The bindings on his chest restricting his breath, he starts panicking upon hearing a mechanical check of instruments. 

"We will close it and have it ready, he will need time to train again." 

Hanzo waits in petrified anticipation as they go through all the procedure, "You are-?" 

The elder looks at Hanzo the leader of the Shimada clan only in name, "We are making sure you do as you are told. We are making sure you are dependent on us. We are removing what we can't control. Your feet roam under your command and we will change that. Permanently." 

Hanzo fights back tears but the slowly roll down the side of his face. He finds himself staring straight ahead, it was all a nightmare. This was too much to process at one time. It hits him that this was real when he feels a faint prick on his left leg. 

"Sir you know that is barely above the anesthetic line?" 

The elder nods, "This is the point, doctor. Proceed, before I do. And my hand is not trained for this as you are." 

"Please." Hanzo whispers, "I'm sorry. Please don't do this." 

The elder nods, "You didn't want to sober up before now you can't go without our permission. Or access. You brought this upon yourself Hanzo." 

Hanzo's head is elevated slightly so he could see the operation beginning, "No I'll sober up. I- if you-" 

Hanzo almost takes off the tip of his tongue when he clenches his jaw shut, there wasn't as much pain but he knew the skin around his shin and calf was being peeled back to reveal the muscles behind. Cutting away the muscles slowly the nerves severing ignites the pain, "Did you not apply proper anesthetic?" 

Hanzo feels a scalpel scrape against his now exposed bone. Gritting his teeth he lets out a pained whine. His words become unintelligible and he is reduced to whispers and breathy gasps trying to ask them to stop. Saying he would do anything for them to stop. 

Hanzo finally lets all his muscles relax once they finish sewing shut the left leg. Sensation of a phantom limb were already showing, sensation starts to faintly creep back into his right leg. Hanzo sees the whole company move towards his right leg, he chokes back tears as all the restraints were tightened again. His seat was pushed a bit farther upright, he fails at choking back a sob. There was a precise clean cut, clean black stitches are around red angry skin. He slowly sees the leg he covered by a bandage, the leg was sensitive. 

"Are you sorry?" 

Hanzo feels the sting of sweat in his eyes, feels the last of the restraints being tightened around his body. Panting for breath he finally speaks, "I am sorry. Please I learned my lesson. I am sorry. I won’t run. I will do as I’m told. I am sorry!" 

The elder gives a cruel smile, "So we can proceed with a clean conscience then." 

"No!" Hanzo shouts at the top of his lungs. His voice was beyond hoarse it was raw but he kept shouting in defiance, he tried to struggle against the bindings but they begun. 

His right leg wouldn't move at all, it was more than the bindings there were two men holding it down. Hanzo feels something he shoved into his mouth when he tries to look down there was a gag shoved back in. Sweat pours from Hanzo it mixes with tears and blood. When they start to chip at his bone he couldn't handle it anymore the underlying nausea wrought from fear and pain got to him. He throws up in his mouth, he starts choking on it as the bile tries to force its way past the gag. 

"Remove that then get a new gag." 

Hanzo takes in a huge gulp of air when the gag is removed and the bile drains from his mouth, another gag was painfully wrapped around his cheeks. His eyes roll back as he tries to hang onto consciousness. 

The elder sees Hanzo on the precipice of passing out he decides to show some mercy and pushes aside the doctors to break the bone himself bloodying his hands. Hanzo's head slumps down, there was a point when it became too much, and the elder was finding the noise no longer amusing it had become degrading. They finish off the procedure with very little spoken between everyone, "See to it that he begins training again in a week." 

One of the doctors speaks up, "I would recommend we give him ten days minimum." 

The elder looks at the one who spoke while wiping off his hands of the last bit of Hanzo’s blood, "And I will be overlooking that recommendation, doctor." 

\-----------------------------------------

The dead of night again Hanzo had his weapons, and was ready to leave. It had been slow painful months trying to get to the level he was before. Still he was uneasy on the legs at the end of a day, but the had their uses. Fitted to remove the use of climbing gear and a few other traits. Clearing out one of the safes for cash the starts to crawl up the wall in Hanamura avoiding the gaze of the guards. He hears a commotion on the main gate and was glad he was descending the far wall to the city below. 

Hanging onto the wall, he looks up at the dormitories above him, an explosion occurs in the building above him. Bricks reign down and Hanzo starts to lose his grip and tries to make his way down the wall as fast as he could. He still couldn't avoid being hit it was only a fall for a few stories but he managed to roll into it so he didn't get seriously hurt. 

Hanzo wipes away the dust and nods, it was his home once. He knows that there will be little left of it. Someone had been supplying Overwatch with information. They had come to destroy everything he nods to the building. Moving backwards when another explosion sends bricks raining down. 

He would return to see that the destruction was complete. He would come back to remember and honor the memory of his family. His family by blood not by name. 

Years pass and Hanzo finds himself becoming more used to sneaking into the old house. Showing mercy to the guards over the years leaving some to tell tales of the dragon that haunts the Shimada clan. 

Many years pass, and there is a an encounter that would stick in his memory for the rest of his life. On a day of remembrance it turns to being a day of speculation as Hanzo comes across a strange cyborg.

“It is time to choose brother.”

Brother those words stuck with him long after he left. Hanzo had come to terms with what the cyborg had said after their fourth meeting. It was an admission that meant everything, “Brother!”

Hanzo saw Genji nearly faint, surprised by the early admission, “You accept that I am Genji Shimada?”

Hanzo nods, “To whatever that means for a name. You are my brother.”

\-----------------------------------------

Hanzo was waiting in a small restaurant his hoodie pulled over his head he was still looking around. Suspicious of one of the waiters that was serving he was about to move to question him when he hears a familiar voice and a ring from the bell above the door. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Hanzo sits down and keeps his head low staring into his drink. He could feel his cheeks flushing red, “I made a mistake.” 

Hanzo sees Genji sit down across from him. Hanzo smiled at Genji’s joking tone he could see that his brother survived. Every little good detail of Genji survived, “Who died.” 

“Sixty thousand.” Hanzo answered the sputtering Genji before he can accidentally cause a scene, “Sixty thousand follicles.” 

“First you scare me. And second what do you…” 

Hanzo didn't let Genji finish he had to remove the hood before he lost his nerve. He shows off the new hairstyle to Genji. He had asked the stylist to give him something that would be dramatic, the stylist had said it looked good, “How do I look?” 

Genji almost springs across the table to hug Hanzo, but manages to have some shred of restraint, “You look like you are healing. And I am glad for you.” 

Hanzo stands up and accepts the hug. It was what they had wanted, it's what they both wanted. Finally it's what they both deserved to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
